Shattered Destiny
by Goddess-of-Cake
Summary: Basically Darien and Rei are stupid Serena gets cool and finds somone new to be King! Hmm What fun!
1. Prolouge

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!  
  
  
  
Bold print is thoughts!  
  
1 Italics is speaking  
  
1.1 Underlined is a place or time  
  
Normal is descriptive and well obviously anything not in the above categories.  
  
  
  
I hope ya like my story! It's my first so don't be to harsh!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena flew down the streets, tears streaming down her face, barely avoiding crashing into passerby's. How could he do this to me? How could he betray me like that, he's supposed to love me! He's my destiny… or is he?  
  
Flashback: (16 minutes ago)  
  
Darien will be so proud of me! I'm early! Not just on time, but early! HA! Take that Rei, if only she could see this. She'd probably die of a heart attack! Hmm, what am I gonna do for the next 20 minutes?  
  
Racing to the park Serena, who for once in her life was early, saw two people entwined in an embrace, smiling at the couple thinking of her and Mamo-chan and how it was their bench didn't notice at first how those two people looked so familiar.  
  
"Rei, you should get going. That Meatball Head is gonna be here soon. I can't wait until this is over and I can finally be King, with you as my Queen."  
  
"Don't worry, it's still 20 minutes until you're supposed to meet her. So we at least have 40 minutes before she shows up. She's such a baka! I can't believe she's our princess! She's to bratty and immature to be worthy of Queen!"  
  
"Let's just forget about her. She's not important, she's just whiny and klutzy, besides she is in love with me and thinks I love her! Ha, How could I love someone like that? I need a woman with class and dignity which you, my love and soul-mate, have been gifted with in excess. Besides do you really want to be talking about her when we could be doing this?.." Darien asked as her lowered his lips to hers.  
  
  
  
Am I really seeing this? No.. I can't cry! He's not worthy of tears! Calling me whiny? And Rei, she's supposed to be my friend! That Bitch! Bratty? And how dare he say I don't have class or Dignity!!! I'll show him how worthy I can be!!!! I will not cry! Not in front of them! I won't give them the satisfaction of proving themselves right! Besides right now I'm too angry to cry!  
  
" I hope." Serena started, "I'm not interrupting anything?"  
  
The couple broke apart immediately, explanations springing to their lips.  
  
"Serena! This isn't what it looks like! I…"  
  
"Funny, it looked like you were cheating on me Darien. Don't worry though there is no need to explain, I heard EVERYTHING!" Serena interrupted. I wish I had a camera!! Ha! I know I should be heart-broken but the look on his face is priceless. He looks like a Fish! His face all scrunched up and his mouth opening and closing! They called me stupid? They can't even come up with anything to say!!  
  
"Well, I guess you don't have to worry about keeping up this charade of a relationship! I'll just have to find myself another King, someone who is worthy! Oh and Rei,… I denounce you as a member of my court and take away all of your privileges your position gave you." With that a red shimmering light poured out of Rei and flowed into Serena.  
  
"You can't do this.." Rei began.  
  
Again Serena cut her off. "I can and I did! You are now ordinary and Mars renounces it's claim on you. You are now a commoner, a peasant, a normal everyday, average, human." I can't believe I actually said that. I think this is what they mean when they say 'lashing out'. I personally don't see anything wrong with being of Earth and being normal, but Rei, well I know Rei was always prideful of her Royal ancestry and now she loses all of her physic abilities as well as being able to transform! Now what to do about Darien?  
  
I Know!!!!!  
  
"Darien, you are no longer my guardian or my boyfriend. You will never be King and I am taking the Golden Crystal back!" A bright light emitted from Darien as Serena spoke and the Golden Crystal appeared before him and went to Serena.  
  
"But the Crystal is mine! It belongs to the King of the Earth! That's me!!" Darien yelled, angry that something of HIS possession was being taken, not to mention something that powerful.  
  
"Your right in one of those statements, that being that the Golden crystal belongs to the King Of the Earth. But you forgot one aspect of that. Whom ever I choose will be King, emphasis on I. A thousand years ago my choice was you but now I have obviously changed my mind. You will never be King!"  
  
  
  
With that Serena turned around and walked away, although it took all of her will power not to run, she exited with a regal air and …. dignity.  
  
The whole scene only lasted 7 minutes, most of those minutes taken up by Serena gathering her courage to interrupt the couple in front of her. Now 9 minutes later she ran crying down the streets, anger finally giving way to grief. Ahead she saw the Arcade. Maybe the others will be there. I wonder how they are going to take the news that Rei is no longer Sailor Mars? Who should I give the right to? Maybe Molly, she's always been loyal and never tries to put me down, she respects me for who I am. Yah, maybe Molly. And Darien.. it hurts so much, I keep trying to think of other things but it always comes back to him. It feels like someone just reached inside my chest and pulled out my heart only to step on it repeatedly. Ouch! What did I hit? Oh no I'm falling! I must have run into someone, could this day get any worse?  
  
"Serena? Serena is that you? You've been crying! What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
A pair of very masculine hands picks me up and I look up into the face of….  
  
  
  
  
  
~AN ~  
  
Ha Ha! If you wanna know who the mystery guy is ya gotta review! Although I'm pretty sure I know who I want it to be if ya have any other ideas tell me in your review!! 


	2. Shoulder To Cry On

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SailorMoon or Any of the characters! ~Yet~  
  
AN- Hey I'm glad you guys liked it!!! I feel so appreciated! Everyone who said Andrew has awesome taste!! And I'll try to move a little slower in the upcoming chapters!  
  
  
  
~ means thoughts of the different characters!  
  
( ) will be if I have any thoughts and such  
  
"" is talking  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena? Serena is that you? You've been crying! What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
A pair of very masculine hands picks her up and Serena looked up into the green, concern filled, eyes of Andrew.  
  
"Serena?" Andrew asked again, slower this time.  
  
"Andrew? I… I… Sorry I ran into you! Are you all right? Did I hit you to hard? Oh I'm such a klutz! I am so, so sorry Andrew I…" Serena had started to ramble.  
  
Andrew interrupted her, "Serena! It's all right. No you didn't hurt me and you barely ran into me. I'm the one who's at fault, I wasn't watching where I was going. I am, however, worried about you. What happened?"  
  
"Darien. He… He… " Serena tried to get it out but burst into uncontrollable sobs.  
  
"Darien! Is he all right? Was he hurt?" Andrew started to panic thinking his friend was in trouble.  
  
"He's,… He is fine." Serena managed to get herself under control for a second, just long enough to assure Andrew that Darien wasn't hurt, and saw Andrew start at the barelt controlled fury in her voice.  
  
Come on then, we'll go to the Arcade and you can tell me what happened." Andrew said as gently as possible while tears once again to fill Serena's eyes. He put his arm around her and led her into the arcade and to the back rooms, while she sobbed into his shirt.  
  
~ It's a good thing I'm on break ~ Andrew thought ~ I hope I'll be able to help her. She seems really upset, this isn't her normal wailing when she drops her milkshake. If Darien did this to her I'll kill him! How dare her hurt MY Serena!!! ….Wait…. My Serena? Where did that come from? ~  
  
"It'll be alright Serena. Shhhh. It's okay. Everything will turn out all right." Andrew tried to comfort her while she weeped, his arms around her and his mind in turmoil over the implications of his thoughts.  
  
~ My Serena? When did I start to like her? She's my best friends' girlfriend! But he hurt her! Come on Andrew! Snap out of it! She does not fit perfectly into your arms, her smile does not light up a room and you do not like her!! ~  
  
~ Yes I do ~  
  
~ No I don't ~  
  
~ Then why do you think she is the most beautiful woman you have ever laid eyes on? ~  
  
~ Arrrg!!!! ~  
  
  
  
"An. Andrew?"  
  
A shaky voice broke through his arguing mind. He realized two things. 1.) Serena had quit crying, though tears still ran down her face, and she was trying to talk to him. 2.) Somewhere along the line her had hugged her to him tightly, almost possessively.  
  
  
  
(AN – I could stop here but some people might consider that cruel , and someone reviewed me as mean for cutting out where I did. Soooo.. I'll keep going.)  
  
  
  
Andrew pulled away enough so that he could see her face. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I think I will be." Serena looked like she was going to start crying again so Andrew hugged her to him once more. (I know 'once more' sounds cheesy but I didn't wanna say again….again! Oh I crack me up! Sad isn't it?)  
  
Andrew barely heard the whisper in his ear. "Thank you Andrew."  
  
Again (ahh I can't stop!!) he pulled away only so that he could see her eyes. "For what?"  
  
"For being there. I know I'm a wreck right now, and I must look horrible with my eyes all puffy and red." Sniffled Serena.  
  
"You look fine." ~ More than fine ~ his mind supplied ~ Gorgeous, and you eyes are beautiful ~  
  
He saw her disbelieving look " Truthfully, you look fine. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
  
  
Serena proceeded to tell him all about being early to the park and how she had been thinking Rei would have a heart attack if she saw her, which cause Andrew to smile slightly, although it quickly faded away when she explained what happened next.  
  
"He was cheating on you with Rei?" Andrew asked through clenched teeth, his hands fisted and suppressed rage clearly showing in every line of his body. ~ How could they do this to Serena? ~ His mind screamed at him. ~ How could they hurt this precious Angel? ~  
  
"I… I heard them talking about me, they were making fun of me, they said I was immature, with out dignity or class, a klutz and a baka." Serena cried. Wisely omitting anything that had been said about being a scout, royalty and taking their privileges away.  
  
"What did you do?" Andrew asked. Scared of the answer.  
  
"I broke up with Darien, told Rei I was no longer he friend and walked away. The unbelievable thing is that I didn't cry at all until after. Ooo I was soo mad at them, I still am!"  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" Andrew exclaimed! " I can't believe he would do that! Oh just wait until I see him! Are you going to be ok? Is there anything I can do?" ~ Hmm water torture? Maybe I should just beat the crap out of him. ~  
  
"I don't know. I think all I want to do is get even! Make him hurt like he hurt me. What should I do about Rei though? I mean will the other girls believe me? What if they take her side? I don't think I could bare that." Serena burst out.  
  
" Serena! Laura said she saw you come back crying! Are you alright?"  
  
  
  
(AN- And again the cliff hanger! But I bet you can guestimate who it is talking! Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it! And I'll try to get out chapter three as soon as possible! ) 


	3. Lean On Me

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon! (~Yet~)  
  
( ~AN~ Hey People! Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter! Stupid Math teacher gave us 15 pages of homework due in for 2 days!!! Ahhhhhhh! Well now that we've gotten that out of the way! On with Chapter Three! )  
  
  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
( Oh one more thing…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ( I like to feel appreciated!))  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know. I think all I want to do is get even! Make him hurt like he hurt me. What should I do about Rei though? I mean will the other girls believe me? What if they take her side? I don't think I could bare that." Serena burst out.  
  
  
  
" Serena! Laura said she saw you come back crying! Are you alright?" Mina, Lita and Amy asked as they charged into the room.  
  
Serena and Andrew both jumped out of the others' arms. Unnoticed to the other occupants of the room Andrew's face had taken on a light pink tint! (Aww he's blushing)  
  
"Umm, Andrew? I don't want to seem rude but would you mind… I mean could I just…?" Serena paused looking for a polite way to ask him for some time alone to explain what had happened to her friends. Luckily for Serena Andrew had caught on to her meaning.  
  
"You want some time alone?" He paused and when she nodded, continued, " Okay I guess it's time I get back to work anyway, my lunch break ended 6 minutes ago." He finished with a quick look at his watch he started to walk out the door but then turned around. " And Serena," She looked up at him. "When your ready come on out and I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake." He saw her smile at the reference to food and nodded. Pleased with himself he said his good-byes and walked out the door shutting it behind him.  
  
Once the door was shut the girls pounced on Serena (not literally, cuz that would hurt!) bombarding her with questions.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
and so on and so forth.  
  
"Okay guys, calm down and I will explain everything." Serena said calmly. ( I know out of character, but like I said in the summary she is going to be cool in this story! Go SERENA!)  
  
Needless to say they did shut up although more out of shock than anything else. ~ Where did that come from? ~ They all asked themselves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Andrew's Perspective:  
  
~ I wonder how it's going in there. There questioning just stopped, I hope she didn't get upset and start crying anymore. Poor girl! How could Darien hurt her like that? She was so happy when she was with him. ~ Unknown to Andrew a scowl had appeared on his face at the last thought. Scaring away a small 5 year old boy who was going to ask for some ice cream, although Andrew didn't notice. ~ But then again she is always happy. ~ He reasoned with himself. A smile once again on his face he resumed wiping down the counter and immediately saw the terrified boy and bought him some ice cream! (Lucky kid! Man now I have this huge craving for a double scoop Bubble Gum ice cream cone! If only it wasn't the middle of January!!!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Serena's Perspective:  
  
Serena tried to suppress a smile at the slack jaws of her friends. ~ There is definitely something wrong with me. I should be feeling like my soul is wrenching but instead I am trying not to giggle! Yep wonder what I I'm going to tell the physiatrist? Well you see doctor my pre-destined soul-mate who was reborn on this planet around the same time I was, was cheating on me with one of my guardians from my past life, who by the way has mystical powers and runs around in a short little skirt and high heels helping me to fight against evil. Did I mention I was a princess? Uh oh, I think they are waiting for me to talk.~  
  
" Well I guess I should start at the beginning of today. Well I happened to wake up at around 9:30 this morning and I thought that I should try and be on time for the date Darien and I had planned." She paused when she saw their surprised looks. ~ Is it really that hard to believe that I could be early? I mean… oh ya I guess it is. Whoops! ~  
  
"So anyway, we had agreed to meet at 11:30 at our bench in the Stattron Hills Park (heehee I made up that name) I was there early, well about 20 minutes early actually and .. and.." Serena faltered here at the memory.  
  
"Serena what happened?" Lita put her arm around Serena and asked her gently.  
  
Serena got control of herself and found her voice. "Well Darien was already there, although I didn't realize it was Darien at the time, he and he was with someone and they were kissing. They were making out on OUR bench and talking about me!"  
  
Lita, Amy and Mina all looked like they were going to kill someone.  
  
"I'm going to KILL Darien!" Lita screamed.  
  
"I'll help!" Cried Mina.  
  
"No. Killing him would be to quick. We should torture him! I read this book on the Art Of Chinese Torture and I think…." Amy trailed off as the others looked at her in shock. (I would to! Amy is cool when she acts like this!)  
  
  
  
"Wait until we tell Rei! We can get her to put a curse on him with all of her.." Lita enthusiastically shouted.  
  
"I don't think Rei would be willing to help." Serena calmly stated, gaining shocked looks from the other people around her.  
  
"What do you mean Serena?" Amy ventured.  
  
"Well the girl that Darien was making out with, it was, well it was Rei."  
  
"WHAT????" The girls chorused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Andrew's Perspective:  
  
~ Uh oh! I guess Serena told them about it! I'm glad they didn't know about Rei and Darien though because then that would mean they were on Rei's side and agreed with those two baka's ~  
  
(AN Hey, well that's it for this chapter! Chapter four should be out really soon! Oh and Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!) 


	4. Friend In Need

(AN- Hey! Well here's chapter 4! Yaaah! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! And to those who haven't please review (it makes me feel special!! Heehee) I'm gonna try and put up a new chapter as soon as I can each time because I know how frustrating it when your waiting for the next chapter of someone's story! So Everyone don't forget to REVIEW! On with Chapter 4!!!!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own Sailor Moon!  
  
  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Well the girl that Darien was making out with, it was, well it was Rei."  
  
"WHAT????" The girls chorused.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Andrew's Perspective:  
  
~ Uh oh! I guess Serena told them about it! I'm glad they didn't know about Rei and Darien though because then that would mean they were on Rei's side and agreed with those two baka's ~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena's Perspective:  
  
~ Wow! I'm glad they didn't know about it, I mean no one is that good of an actor. They seem really shocked. Hmmm maybe I should get their opinion about what they think should happen to Rei and Darien before I tell them I took away the privileges. I know, I'll just tell them about telling Rei I was no longer her friend and breaking up with Darien, if they take that well I can explain the rest. Here goes. ~  
  
" Ya, that's what I was thinking at first." Serena spoke quietly.  
  
Lita was the first to recover, "Rei? As in Sailor Mars? The Rei who is Sailor Mars who is supposed to protect you with her life Rei?" Disbelief obvious in her voice. " Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes I am sure. They were talking about me before they knew I was there. It was awful!"  
  
"What happened?" Asked Amy, always one for the facts.  
  
  
  
Serena explained what she had heard them talking about and was about to get to the part when she made her presence known, she had been looking at the floor and had not noticed Lita get up until she heard a sharp BANG! She glanced up and noted a very angry Lita and a very big dent in the metal door. (Heehee that's my Lita!)  
  
"Lita??" Serena cautiously asked. (So would I! I'd be extra careful round someone who could dent a metal door!) Lita mumbled something but Serena couldn't quite make it out.  
  
"What did you say?" Serena asked. "I couldn't make it out."  
  
"I said," Lita started a little louder and clearer. "I am going to kill them slowly and painfully."  
  
Mina, who had been quiet up until this point hastily agreed. "Only if I can help."  
  
Even Amy nodded and Serena's eyes filled up with tears glad that her friends would stand by her.  
  
"I suggest you let me finish my story before you go on a mad rampage though." (Does anyone else find the word rampage funny? ….blank stares…. Oh well, Never mind.)  
  
Everyone turned to look at their leader and friend as she began to tell them about dumping Darien,  
  
de-friending Rei, and finally, after taking their reactions into consideration, about taking away the Golden Crystal and Rei's power and Royal heritage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Andrew's Perspective:  
  
BAM! ~ Whoa. I wonder what that was? Oh wait Lita' s in there. I sure wouldn't want to be Rei or Darien right now! I think I am going to refuse those two service in here. Maybe I should ask Serena about that though. She might want to just forget about all of this and act like it never happened. I hope she finishes up in there soon. I want to make sure that I am right and her friends aren't going to take Rei's side.~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Serena's Perspective:  
  
"You did that?" All three of them asked.  
  
Silence filled the room.  
  
~ Oh No! I hope they don't think I got to carried away! What if they think I was wrong to do that? What will I do? ~  
  
"You did that," Lita began, " And you didn't get it on video? Please tell me you captured the moment!"  
  
"Your not mad?" Serena timidly ventured.  
  
"Mad of course not! How could we possible be mad at you? How dare they hurt you like that! You are our Princess, our Future Queen, it is our job to protect you. And above all of that you are our friend and we love you!" Mina's speech had caused everyone's eyes to tear up.  
  
"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I needed to hear that right now."  
  
"Serena, I just have two questions left." Amy declared.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Well for one, what are we going to do about Sailor Mars now? I mean, we need someone to help us with battles don't we?" (Amy is always thinking isn't she?)  
  
Serena smiled. "Got you covered. I was thinking about maybe giving Molly the job if she wants it that is, or if you guys don't have any other ideas and don't object."  
  
All the girls smiled and enthusiastically hugged Serena.  
  
"That's a great idea!"  
  
"She'll be perfect!"  
  
"When are we going to ask her?"  
  
"Well… I was thinking we should wait a few days before we bombard her with this. So what was your second question Amy?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what else are we going to do to get revenge on Rei and Darien?" (GO AMY!!!)  
  
The room got quiet and everyone turned expectant eyes to Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN- Well that's all for this chapter. I'll try and have the next one out soon. Heehee! Cliffhanger!! I feel evil for doing this but hey I want people to review and I wanna get some sleep!!! LOL! Well Hope ya liked this chapter. Byebye) 


	5. New & Improved

(AN- Ok Thank you guys for reviewing! Sorry for the cliffhanger last time but how else am I gonna keep you interested? Aside of course from my charm and wit? So with out further ado (Review review review) here's Chapter Five! )  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SAILORMOON!  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
"So what was your second question Amy?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering what else are we going to do to get revenge on Rei and Darien?" (GO AMY!!!)  
  
The room got quiet and everyone turned expectant eyes to Serena.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
"Hmmm, that's a good question."  
  
The room got quiet as everyone tried to think of something.  
  
~ Hmm what could we do? I really want to get back at them for saying that awful stuff about me! But what could I do? I mean I really want to prove them wrong and show I am not any of those things. So maybe I should…. I got it! ~  
  
"What time is it?" Serena questioned breaking the silence.  
  
"Five after One. Why?" Mina replied after a quick glance at her watch.  
  
"Do you guys have anything planned for today?" Serena asked.  
  
"No we were just going to hang out here today." Lita replied.  
  
"Are you guys up for a little shopping?"  
  
"SHOPPING!"  
  
"OF COURSE!"  
  
"I LOVE SHOPPING!" (What girl doesn't?)  
  
"What do you have in mind Serena?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about it and the thing that hurt me most was what they were saying about me and I think I need a makeover. So if you guys would be willing to help then we could make a day out of it and you guys could do it to. But I'm not just talking about a change in appearance only, I think that I am going to turn over a new leaf today."  
  
"New leaf?"  
  
"Ya, like for one, no one is ever going to have a reason to call me baka again! I'm going to do my homework from now on and actually study. Amy would you be willing to help me out a little bit with that?"  
  
"Of course! After all the time I spent trying to get you to do it and now your asking me. Wow what a day."  
  
" And Lita, I don't want to always depend on others for protection so I was wondering if you could teach me some Self defense and fighting skills. So that I could help out more in battle and be self sufficient, well a little bit anyway."  
  
"Ya. I would love to. This will be so much fun Serena! I know you'll do awesome if you really try!"  
  
" Wonderful. Mina? I was wondering if you would help me to be a little more graceful and learn to carry myself better?"  
  
"Sure! This is gonna be great! Hey I know! Instead of you just having to take on all of this by yourself why don't we each take a day and teach everyone! That way Serena won't have to do this alone and we can all learn something new!"  
  
"Mina your brilliant!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"That's a great idea! I've always wanted to be able to fight!" Amy burst out. (GO AMY GO! Don't ya love this Amy? I Do!!!!)  
  
The others were really quiet for a second but then laughed and agreed!  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"What is it Serena?"  
  
"Well all of you guys are going to be teaching something, and I don't have anything to teach you guys!"  
  
"Sure you do!" Lita said.  
  
"Of Course you do!" Mina shouted.  
  
" I have to agree with them." Amy said.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You could teach us how to draw! I've seen your work in art class and it's amazing!"  
  
"Or how about the piano. You play so beautifully at that."  
  
"Or you could teach us to sing. Although I don't think that would be a good idea if you aren't deaf, I'm horrible and tone deaf! But how about sewing? You have the highest marks in the Home Ec. Class."  
  
"You guys really want to learn all that stuff?"  
  
"YES!" Was the resounding reply.  
  
"Well today's Saturday, so we'll do the makeovers today and tomorrow we'll study, and come up with a schedule. Sound good to everyone?" When everyone nodded Serena ran to the door and shouted. "Well then let's get going!"  
  
When she opened the door she immediately spotted Andrew. Running up to him she threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much Andrew! You were so wonderful to me! I'll have to take a rain check on the chocolate milkshake though because we are going shopping. How about I come back afterwards and explain everything to you?" Serena talked at an incredibly fast pace  
  
~ She's hugging me! SHE IS HUGGING ME! Oh god I'm starting to blush but she's hugging me! Wow in less than a few hours she breaks up with darien and I find out I like her! How could I have not known before? I'm such a dunce sometimes! ~ (Incase ya didn't know those were Andrew's thoughts)  
  
"Your welcome Serena! I'm glad the your friends are standing by you. I'd like it if you came by afterwards, then I can treat you to the milkshake while you explain everything. Have fun shopping!"  
  
"Thanx Andrew! I'll see you soon but I don't know how long we are gonna be! Got to Go! Bye!" She ran out of the arcade passing her friends who were waiting by the door. But not before kissing Andrew on the cheek.  
  
~ She kissed me! WOW! She just kissed my cheek and it's still tingling! Darien's an idiot if he doesn't see what a wonderful girl she is! I hope her friends didn't notice my blush. ~  
  
  
  
(AN- Awwww he likes her! Well I'll try and write as soon as possible! REVIEW me please! And if you have any ideas on what you would like to happen I'd be more than happy to hear them!) 


	6. Fun At The MAll

(AN- So sorry this took so long! I'll try to be quicker next time! So here we go with chapter 6! Oh and one more thing! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. )  
  
(Ps The next couple of chapters probably won't be big on plot. So I warned ya.)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SAILORMOON!  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Thanx Andrew! I'll see you soon but I don't know how long we are gonna be! Got to Go! Bye!" She ran out of the arcade passing her friends who were waiting by the door. But not before kissing Andrew on the cheek.  
  
~ She kissed me! WOW! She just kissed my cheek and it's still tingling! Darien's an idiot if he doesn't see what a wonderful girl she is! I hope her friends didn't notice my blush. ~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Serena's Perspective:  
  
After leaving the arcade Serena, Mina, Amy and Lita headed towards the mall.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" squealed Mina.  
  
"I know! I am tired of being plain old Amy, I want to be different, not always studying and working but fun and goofing around too." Somewhere during Amy's speech the others had stopped in their tracks and were now gawking at Amy.  
  
"Amy!" Serena shouted and started laughing. "Why didn't you tell us you felt this way? You wouldn't have had to wait until today to get a makeover!"  
  
They arrived at the mall and decided to surprise each other at the water fountain near the Cookie Shop (Serena's Idea) in two and a half hours.  
  
Two hours and five minutes later Amy was patiently waiting at the water fountain reading a magazine, (Yes, you read right… Amy… Magazine! It's mind boggling I know but hey, she's changing!) with her shopping bags scattered around her. To engrosses in the article on "First Date: Do's and Don'ts." She didn't notice the blatant stares and whistles from the surrounding male population. In fact it was doubtful her own mother would recognize her. Her blue hair had been cut shorter and styled with blue sparkly hair gel in twists and had blue gems placed every here and there, darker blue highlights had been put in and a few streaks of midnight blue as well. Light rose lip gloss, light blue shimmer eye shadow with charcoal lining the top and bottom and black eyelashes with dark blue tips. She was wearing baby blue pants with darker blue at the hem and matching dark blue belt. A white baby-T with ICE TENSHI written across the chest in dark blue glittery writing and dark blue sleeves. Midnight blue sneakers with powder blue laces on her feet. Her nails were dark blue with light blue tips and water decals. (Her toenails were the same although you can't see them because of her sneakers) Completing her outfit she wore a crystal at the end of a metallic blue chain that looked like a frozen raindrop with matching earrings and ring.  
  
"Amy? Is that you girl? You look amazing!" Lita cried running up to the water fountain. (It had been another 5 minutes so everyone else had 20 minutes to get there.)  
  
"Lita! Wow! You look awesome!"  
  
Lita's chestnut hair had been let down and curled in loose spiral waves, cut to an inch below her shoulders. She had dark red highlights and a few thicker streaks scattered throughout her hair, (I know it should be green but I thought red would look better.) her hair had a zig zagged part and some of it had been tucked behind her ears. Darker rose lip gloss, light green shimmer eye shadow and light pink liner, and black eyelashes with dark forest green tips for her make-up. A forest green mini skirt and dark green knee high lace up boots with light green laces. (almost like Sailor Jupiter's.) An emerald green shimmery silk tank top and a darker forest green silk jacket that reached mid calf hung open. Her nails were dark green with lightening bolts running up the lengths of each nail. (Again matching toenails even thought you can't see them.) Her jewelry consisted of her rose earrings (obviously) a green jade dragon necklace and matching bracelet and ring.  
  
Amy and Lita sat at the water fountain chatting about their new looks and all they had bought. They were surrounded be a mountain of packages speculating on what the others would look like when….  
  
(I COULD STOP HERE! BUT NO I'LL KEEP GOING FOR YOU GUYS!)  
  
"Amy! Lita! You guys are spectacular looking!" Mina shouted, still 20 feet away from them.  
  
"Mina you look great!" Amy complimented.  
  
"You look so beautiful!" Lita said once Mina had reached them.  
  
"Thank you! Wow! I almost didn't recognize you guys."  
  
"We almost didn't recognize you!" It was true, Mina's long blonde hair had been streaked and highlighted with orange and pulled up into a messy bun. (Minus the red bow *Hopefully it will be burnt to ashes) light orange shimmer eye shadow with bright orange liner and pink lip gloss, and black eyelashes with orange tips, complimented her features. She was wearing a dark orange calf-length skirt with a filmy bright orange cover, light sherbet orange sleeveless V-neck shirt with dark orange hearts around the hem, Dark orange ankle boots with gold hearts at the end of each zipper. Her nails were orange with light orange tips and gold heart decals. (Toenails were the same although you can't see them.) She had a gold heart pendent at the end of a gold chain with matching heart earrings. A gold charm bracelet with hearts and flowers on it, a gold heart design ring, and a gold heart thin belly chain. She set down her shopping bags and sat down at the fountain with the others to wait for Serena.  
  
They were to busy chatting to notice the large male population that seemed to be forming around them and the buzz in the air. They did however, notice when it suddenly became very, very quiet around them. They looked up and stopped breathing…..  
  
(AN I know it's cruel isn't it? But you have to review if you want the next chapter!) 


	7. Who's Hungry?

(Hey! Me again! Sorry this chapter took so long! But here it is! Oh and one last thing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SailorMoon! (sad isn't it?)  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were to busy chatting to notice the large male population that seemed to be forming around them and the buzz in the air. They did however, notice when it suddenly became very, very quiet around them. They looked up and stopped breathing.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There in front of them was Serena and they understood that the quiet was an appreciative hush.  
  
Serena's long, pale gold hair had been let out of her "meatballs" and had silver highlights and streaks running through out and hung in a waterfall of loose gold and silver waves to mid-calf. (Ahhhh she cut it!)  
  
Upon closer inspection little crystals winked in and out with every movement making her hair shine even brighter. Hundreds of little thin braids were scattered through out her hair and a silver cresent moon clip held her hair behind her ear on the right side of her face. (Does anyone else want her hair? Bah my hair sux compared to silver!) Her lips were tinted a soft natural shiny pink, pink shimmer eye shadow with silver liner and big thick eyelashes with dark pink tips completed her makeup. She was wearing tight dark indigo blue jeans that shine silver, silver thread and small silver stars and cresent moons leading up the sides and on the back pockets. A tight silver mid-rif baring tank top with a tight length sleeve button up midnight blue (almost black) over-shirt with silver with silver lining on the collar and pockets. She wore dark blue denim sandals with silver star and cresent moon designs on the straps and lining the soles of her 2 inch heels. Her nails were dark  
blue with silver (can you guess what's coming?) stars and cresent moon decals, her toenails were the same. (and this time you can see them!) She was wearing a silver cresent moon necklace and matching earrings. Silver moon and stars charm bracelet, silver cresent moon ring and matching toe ring, a silver belly chain with a cresent moon in a star completed the outfit. She was also carrying about a hundred heavy, bulky, shopping bags. She looked like an angel.  
  
"Serena? I......WOW!" Amy at a loss for words stood up.  
  
"Serena you're breathtaking!" Mina shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I can't wait to see Darien's face when he realizes what an idiot he is! Proving him wrong will be the best revenge of all Serena! You were right! Although I wouldn't object to beating the crap outta him!" Lita stood up and Serena walked over and hugged each one of them after putting her bags down. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Thank you guys so much! I know that if I didn't have your support I would be in my room crying my eyes out! I love you guys so much! You're the best friends I could ever ask for, you stuck by me with out hesitation or a second thought. Even though I know, at times, I can be a klutz, and I'm not the greatest fighter, and my marks...... well you know my marks. Your true friends and I want you to know that and never forget it. If you ever need anything, anything at all I will try my absolute hardest to get it for you. You have no idea how much it meant to me for you guys to be on my side." By the end of her speech all of the girls had tears in their eyes they were refusing to let drop for fear of their make up running.  
  
(Incase you couldn't tell this is supposed to be one of those sappy moments. Ohh A tear!)  
  
"Serena, I know I speak for all of us when I say that you are truly an extra ordinary person who is full of love and courage. You are always looking on the bright side of things, helping others, bringing happiness to people who aren't, and giving us hope when we have lost it, and making all of those around you feel loved. You were the first person to accept us for who we really are and not judge us by the rumours but look behind them to see the real people. You were my first "true" friend. The only person who took the time to get to know me in the beginning. You are the reason we win our battles and never give up. If Darien and Rei can't see that then the are either really stupid or.... Ahh hell they are just really stupid. The point is we love you like a sister and will always be there for you like you are there for us." Lita hugged Serena again. "Thank- YOU! Serena."  
  
"Lita's right. Darien and Rei are retards." Mina chimed in.  
  
"I couldn't have said it better myself." Amy said.  
  
Serena wiped the tears off her cheeks, took an irregular breath and said, "Who's up for some food? I'm starving!"  
  
Everyone laughed and quickly agreed. Heading towards the food court Serena had to ask. "So if we're all sisters does that mean Rei's the cousin we never talk about?"  
  
"Hmmmmm maybe she's the evil step sister!" Mina laughed while she spoke.  
  
"Wouldn't that make Darien the evil step mother?" Lita added.  
  
"Can you picture him in a dress with his hair and make up done with a huge wart on his nose?" Amy giggled while she tried to get it out (Yep Amy giggles! )  
  
"Haha! I got it!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Got what?" Mina asked.  
  
"The perfect revenge for Darien!" Serena shouted.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
(AN well that all for this chapter! I know a horrible cliffhanger! Ya gotta review! I mean it! LOL I try to sound mean but always end up giggling! Ohh well someday!) 


	8. Life is Like A Strawberry Milkshake!

(An- hey! I'm baaaaaack! LOL! N E ways, here goes chapter 8 and sorry it took so long to get out! I hope u like it and one more thing,  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Haha! I got it!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Got what?" Mina asked.  
  
"The perfect revenge for Darien!" Serena shouted.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After leaving the mall, and dropping off her things at home, Serena raced off to the Crown Arcade. ~ Lita, Mina, and Amy sure liked my idea for revenge on Darien! ~ Serena thought to herself as she neared the Arcade. All the way she had been walking she had been leered at by guys but had yet to notice it. (does ne one else find the word leered funny?) She reached the Crown and heard the doors ding as they slid open. She saw Andrew glance up at the sound, stare at her with a funny look on his face, then watched as his eyes widened with recognition and drop the milkshake that had been in his hand. She was laughing by the time she reached the counter.  
  
"Hey Andrew!:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Andrew's Perspective  
  
~ This afternoon has been taking forever to pass. I can't stop thinking about Serena. Every time that bell rings I almost have a heart attack. I hope she gets here soon or I might die or anticipation. Come to think of it I almost always used to get this antsy feeling right before I knew she would be coming in here, hmmmmm how long have I liked her? I've been such an idiot! How could I have not noticed? ~  
  
DING  
  
Andrew glances up. ~ I think I might be going into shock. The girl- no-woman who just entered is an angel. But she looks so familiar, the arcade gets quiet and she smiles at me! I know that smile. It feels like I've been hit with a piano. SERENA! I feel my eyes pop out and somewhere in the back of my head I'm aware I dropped what I was holding in my hand but that doesn't matter, all that matters is Serena and …… no all that matters is Serena. I hear her laughing as she reaches the counter. ~  
  
"Hey Andrew!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Normal POV  
  
  
  
"S-serena?" At the nod of her head he continued. "You look amazing! I mean Wow!" Andrew was still in shock and was simply staring at Serena trying to comprehend her new look.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"Absolutely! But Serena are you sure your not just doing this because of Darien?" Andrew didn't want to ask but knew he had to. He began to regret it anyway though when he saw her face fall. Her smile faded and she straightened her shoulders as she looked him in the eye.  
  
"No Andrew." He voice was devoid of emotion. " I am not doing this for Darien, I am doing this for me. I need a change and the girls and I are going to be helping each other learn new things."  
  
"New things?"  
  
"Ya. Amy is going to be helping the others and I with swimming and school work. Lita will cover cooking and martial arts. Mina will teach charm and etiquette and I will help by teaching them how to paint, sew and play the piano or flute."  
  
"Wow! That sounds like a lot of work but it is a great idea to learn and experience new things! I hope you have fun with it! You really do look great you know!"  
  
Andrew thought he might faint when he saw her face light up as she smiled, then he thought he might explode as she started to blush. ~ I made her blush! ~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
SERENA"S POINT OF VIEW  
  
~ Wow! I feel like I'm on cloud 1109, way past little old cloud 9! Oh no I'm blushing! I can feel it! This is sooo embarrassing. But I can't really blame me I mean look at him, he's so good looking, with his dark green eyes and his hair. It's no wonder I have a crush on him. HAVE? No I HAD a crush on him not Have HAD!!! Had as in I don't like him that way anymore. I just broke up with my supposed soul-mate! I am not in like with Andrew!……. Right?? Oh he's looking at me! I better say something! ~  
  
"Thank you Andrew!"  
  
~ There I said something, Oh I hope it didn't sound all sappy! It's not because I like him or anything because I don't I DON'T! I just don't want him to get the wrong idea that's all, ya that's it! ~  
  
Andrew's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"So how about that Strawberry Milkshake I promised you? Then you can tell me all about your afternoon."  
  
"Sure Andrew!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
AUTHORS POINT OF VIEW  
  
  
  
So for the next 2 hours Serena proceeded to tell Andrew all about the girls new looks and how she went about getting hers, whenever he had a chance to talk to her in between customers that is. She was just getting ready to leave, after promising him she would see him tomorrow, when………….  
  
DING  
  
The doors slid open and a very familiar face came into view. Serena felt her heart give a thump and her eyes grow misty at the sight of…….  
  
  
  
(HAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!! Awfully cruel of me I know but if ya want the next chapter you gots to review!!!) 


	9. Changed Future

AN - Hey sorry it's been so long. But I am back!!! * Hears the applause in the background *  
  
So on with the next chapter. Oh and one last thing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!  
  
( ) is any of my thoughts.  
  
~ ~ is thoughts of different characters  
  
"" is talking  
  
__ or ---- is changing of perspectives.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
DING  
  
The doors slid open and a very familiar face came into view. Serena felt her heart give a thump and her eyes grow misty at the sight of…….  
  
"Rini?"  
  
~ How could I have forgotten about Rini? Now she'll never exist! My poor daughter! ~  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
Rini and Serena both run up to each other and meet half way throwing their arms around the other the both hug as tears stream down there faces. ( I'd just like to add that Rini is now older (around 14) )  
  
" Rini! I missed you. Oh Rini I am soo sorry!" Serena said through tears.  
  
"Serena, it's ok, I know what happened and I understand. But we should get out of here so we can talk about this more openly. I have something important to tell you."  
  
Serena nodded and said good bye to Andrew again before her and Rini exited the arcade and went to a near-by park.  
  
" Rini… maybe I can ask the crystal if it will.." Serena started to say but was cut off by Rini.  
  
"That won't even be necessary Serena. Mommy. In the future Darien is not my father anymore, before you ask I don't know who is." Rini said before Serena could ask. " Pluto told me that I will always be your daughter no matter who the father is so you don't have to worry about that anymore." Seeing Serena's relieved smile Rini laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
" The fact that your relieved you'll be having a "spore" for a daughter. I just think it's funny that's all, we used to argue so much. Before you say anything I want to get this out so please don't interrupt ok?" At Serena's nod Rini continued. " When I first came here I was bratty, I'm not going to deny it. I'm not trying to give you excuses but I think you deserve to know why. My father used to tell me about this wonderful heroine named Sailor Moon, he said she was the most powerful being in the universe and almost unbeatable. I came back here with the help of Pluto to find her so I could ask for her help to save my mother. Whenever I was around you I would get that feeling of familiarity and it would scare me you reminded me of my mother, and that hurt because my mother was counting on me to help her. I pushed you away because I didn't want to miss her more than I already did. With Darien though he was like a father and I knew my dad was ok it didn't hurt to be around him and I needed that parent figure. When I found out you were Sailor Moon I was scared, you reminded me so much of my mother, but there was no Sailor Moon in the future. I though that you had died. That you had been killed during a battle and again I was scared because maybe that was going to happen to my mom. When I found out you were my mom, it was like everything clicked. I wasn't afraid to be near you anymore. It was ok to be your friend, because you would be there for me later, you weren't going to die. That's why I was so horrible at first. I liked you, and probably loved you but wouldn't admit it because it would hurt to much if I lost you. Okay you can talk again."  
  
" Rini, I'm so glad you said .." Serena was cut off as a masculine voice called her and Rini's names.  
  
AN And here's where this chapter ends! Yes I know it's short. And I know your planning on hunting me with pitchforks. But ya gotta review if you want the next chapter! 


	10. SORRY!

Hey  
  
So Sorry I haven't written in a while I lost all of my story!! Grrr!! Stupid little sister Brat!!!!! Ok So I should be updating this story soon!! I hope you like it!  
  
Goddess-Of-Cake 


	11. Rini HelpsOut

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters!  
  
  
  
Bold print is thoughts!  
  
Italics is speaking  
  
Underlined is a place or time  
  
Normal is descriptive and well obviously anything not in the above categories.  
  
____________________________________________________________- " Rini, I'm so glad you said .." Serena was cut off as a masculine voice called her and Rini's names.  
  
___________________________________________________-  
  
"Serena, Rini, you guys forgot your bags at the arcade." Andrew called while running up to them. (Haha! I bet you guys thought it was going to be buttkissing Darien huh? I decided Andrew needs a leading role in this story because well he's Andrew and no further explanation is needed, Also THERE IS NO SUCH PERSON NAMED RITA!!!!!)  
  
"Thanks Andrew!" Serena said when Andrew finally got to them, she grabbed the bags as she gave Andrew a hug. ~ He smells so good! Masculine and clean unlike Dariens pansy roses! ~  
  
~ She smells so wonderful. Like sunshine and rain! She fits so perfectly in my arms. ~  
  
Meanwhile Rini just stayed back and watched them hug a small grin playing at her features. ~ Perfect. ~ she thought.  
  
Serena and Andrew, realizing they had been hugging each other for a suspiciously lengthy amount of time drew back both blushing. Awkward silence ensued until Rini started talking.  
  
"Hey Andrew... (insert evil "brilliant idea" smirk) What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
" I'm not sure yet. Why?" ~ Please have something to do with Serena, Please have something to do with Serena.. ~  
  
"Well." Rini started. " Serena and I were going out for supper to celebrate my being back, would you like to come?" Rini slightly ducked her shoulders at Serena's murderous glance.  
  
Serena's thoughts ~ Is it that obvious I like him? ~  
  
"I'd love to." Andrew replied a giant grin spreading across his face. ~ It had something to do with Serena Thank YOU Goddess!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Well we're going some where fancy so wear something dressy. We'll meet you at the Diplomat ( Dunno if this is a restaurant don't care) at 7:00 tomorrow then. But we have to be going."  
  
" Ok. 7:00 at the Diplomat tomorrow night. I'll see you guys there then." ~ If I hug her will it seem to obvious?~  
  
"Bye Andrew!" Serena said finally entering the conversation. ~ I'm going to hug him again. ~ Serena went up hugged Andrew and kissed him on the cheek leaving both blushing but not noticing the other persons, stuttering goodbyes and Rini with an evil smile!  
  
(AN That's it for now! I hope you liked it. I had to rewrite the entire thing from memory so its not quite the same but hey, it gave me an excuse to cut my sisters hair while she slept!! She was soooo angry but it was worth it! Hahahaha! Review!!! Review!!!) 


End file.
